Wanted
by poetLaurie
Summary: Jessie is wanted for attempted murder. On the run, she never knew just how much she had to lose. One-shot, AU/AH/BLOSC


Jessie Pride blinked the rain out of her eyes as she trudged through the mud, searching for a shelter from the night. She froze as lightning illuminated the area, catching sight of someone watching her. She crept closer and found her own face was staring at her from the "Wanted" poster that bore her name. "Wanted: Alive for attempted murder of Captain Buzz Lightyear. Cash reward. Considered armed and dangerous. May be travelling with another fugitive, Woody Pride". Jessie knew the words by heart and she tore the poster from the wall, letting it fall into the mud. This would be no place to stop for the night.

She pressed on, passing carefully through the empty streets until she found herself on the outskirts of the small mining town. A barn stood apart, well separated from any nearby house and Jessie made a beeline for it. She took a look around before gingerly pushing the door open. The smell of musty hay filled her nose and she knew the barn had not been in use for quite some time. She pushed the door closed and scouted out the lodgings. She found a moth-eaten saddle blanket, but it was better than nothing. There were still bales of hay in the loft and she tucked herself behind them, wrapping the blanket around her wet shoulders. She shivered in the cold desert night air and ignored the rumbling noise from her stomach.

She had been on the run for three weeks and she was hungry, cold, and weary; weary of running, weary of the secrecy, wearing of fighting off the grief that constantly threatened to overwhelm her. She leaned her head back against the wooden beam and thought back over the turn her life had taken. She and Woody and Buzz had been out at dinner, and all was right with the world. Suddenly Buzz started shaking violently and turning red. He could not respond to either of them, and she shuddered as she recalled the fear in his eyes. It had only lasted a moment and then he slumped over. Woody and Jessie had tried desperately to rouse their friend, calling for help; but there was none. Only one person in the corner, shouting that the Sheriff and his sister, his Deputy, had murdered someone. In spite of their protests, a crowd began forming against them and Woody yelled that they should run. And run they did as gunfire erupted around them.

Jessie reached into her pocket and pulled out the Sheriff's star that had adorned Woody's vest. She ran her fingers over the worn finish and her lower lip trembled as she thought of her brother. She hastily shoved it back into her pocket, but she could not shove the memories aside as easily. As Woody had pushed her forward, away from the angry mob, he had taken a shot to his side. She had no idea until he stumbled to the ground in the wooded area to which they had fled. When she turned to him, she could see the blood on his hand and his shirt; she helped him to a secluded area, safe enough from anyone who might have come after them. Try as she might, there was nothing she could do to stem the bleeding and within a few hours Woody had succumbed to the wound, leaving her alone. She had saved her tears, instead funneling her emotions into digging a makeshift grave with the help of a stolen shovel. Her first night as a fugitive seemed endless and she dug into the earth, blisters breaking out across her palms. She left a small stone to mark the grave, and moved on, wanting to put more distance between herself and the town that now hunted her.

It did not take long for Star Command to arrive; Jessie was able to catch snippets of news from her various hiding places and from her contact with Slink, a fiercely loyal ranch hand who worked for her and her brother. A few teams of Space Rangers had shown up not even an hour after Woody and Jessie had fled, and stationed themselves at the Pride ranch. Her hopes were buoyed as she learned that Buzz was not dead, but no one knew if he would recover from the poison that ran through his veins. Slink assured Jessie that he saw to it that the horses were being taken care of, and that he knew they'd find the real culprit. He had even managed to sneak her food, despite her protests that it wasn't safe for him to do so. She was grateful to him for it; if it were not for his loyalty and kindness, she surely would have starved. Slink was also the one who delivered a message to Cadet Mira Nova, a member of Buzz's team. Jessie knew Mira would be her best chance at clearing her name.

It had been about a week after Star Command arrived that Mira was finally able to meet with Jessie. She listened intently as Jessie told her everything that had happened, even hugging her friend as she learned of Woody's death. Woody may have been the only eye-witness to their innocence, but Jessie had a small piece of evidence she hoped would help. She handed Mira a small metal cylinder wrapped in Woody's bandana; he had grabbed it from the floor by Buzz's chair just before they had to make their escape. Mira promised to examine it herself and confessed to Jessie that none of Buzz's former team, including Commander Nebula, believed that the Pride siblings were guilty. As Mira was leaving, Jessie hesitantly asked her how Buzz was. She told the cowgirl that he was still unresponsive; no one seemed to know if the antidote had been administered in time, so it was very touch-and-go. The Space Ranger gave her friend a quick hug and promised to send word of any news as soon as she could. Jessie let Mira get a five minute head start before she slipped out of the shack unseen and headed for another shelter.

She came back to the present as a loud clap of thunder broke into her reverie. She had not heard from Mira since that meeting almost two weeks ago. _She'd have made sure I knew if Buzz had died,_ Jessie thought, trying to comfort herself. She closed her eyes and fell into a light doze, the only thing that passed for sleep anymore.

The creaking of the barn door woke Jessie instantly and she froze, her eyes wide and alert. She knew she was well hidden, but all the same she held her breath. "Jessie?" Mira's voice called softly. "Jessie, are you here? If you are, please come out; it's over. We caught the real attacker."

Jessie slowly appeared from her hiding place, but stopped short as she saw Nebula standing behind Mira.

"No, it's okay!" Mira held up her hands in reassurance, "After I met with you, I took the vial and your story back to the Commander, because I needed the help and I knew he would believe you. We found the imprint of a shape-shifter on the vial and we've been tracking him for the last two weeks. We had to make it seem like we were still looking for you, so he would get comfortable. Thankfully he also got sloppy and we were able to apprehend him. The man you told me about, the one who shouted that you and Woody had killed a man? That was him. He set it all up so that you would take the fall."

"You found all that out from just that little vial?" Jessie was impressed and perplexed.

Nebula nodded, "Well, that and some interrogation. Also, there was a witness who stepped forward."

Jessie blinked in confusion, "Witness? But…it was only Woody and me and…" her eyes widened and she looked to Mira who nodded, a bright smile on her face. "Buzz?"

"He woke up a few days ago. First thing he did was ask about you. I told him all that you told me and I think he's been worried sick and definitely frustrated that he wouldn't be released to go find you himself. He's been driving the medical officer to the brink of sanity because of it. Come on, we'll take you back to base," she held out her hand to Jessie who took it gladly.

The ride back to the ranch was a blur; Jessie could hardly believe that the torment of the past weeks was over. She walked into her house and let the door close behind her. She looked around the foyer and immediately felt Woody's absence. There was only a moment to dwell on it before Buzz stepped out from the living room. He looked as healthy as before and Jessie dropped her eyes. She knew she must have a haggard appearance; her clothes were torn in places and caked with mud, she had lost a good deal of weight, and her hair was a nest of tangles. To Buzz, that made no difference; he ran to her and caught her in a fierce embrace, pressing her against him.

She stood still a moment, wrestling with the sudden shift in reality, then slowly she brought her hands up along his back. Tears began to wet her cheeks one by one until they came pouring out of her in a sudden torrent of choking sobs. She buried her face in his chest and he ran his fingers over her hair soothingly. She wept out of happiness that Buzz was alive and well; out of relief that the ordeal was over; and, more than anything, out of grief over the loss of her brother. Buzz muttered something to her, his voice so thick with emotion, he had trouble saying the words; but Jessie could not make any sense of them over her own weeping.

* * *

When Jessie next opened her eyes, she found herself laying in her bed, the room filled with the warmth of late afternoon light. Buzz was standing by one of the windows and he turned at the sound of his name. "Hey, Cowgirl," he hurried to the bed, sitting down beside her.

"What time is it?"

"About six. P-M."

Jessie stopped short as she pushed herself up, "P-M?! How long was I asleep?"

He smiled and smoothed her hair, "Over twelve hours. You needed the rest." His blue eyes were troubled as he looked at her, "Jessie, Mira told me everything that happened. You- what you went through…" he took a deep breath, "I can't even imagine it. And when I found out that you were wanted and that you were on the run…I've never been so worried. And I'm so sorry."

She laid her hand over one of his, "It wasn't your fault, Buzz. And it's over now , thank goodness."

"Are you hungry? I have some broth here that one of our medical officers said to give you."

"That sounds good." She sat up fully and reached for the shook his head and pulled it just out of her reach, "No, please; let me." He brought the spoon to her lips.

She took small sips of the warm liquid. Her stomach clamored for more, but Buzz made sure she did not overdo it. "What's goin' on out there, anyway?" she nodded towards the windows that looked out on the back yard.

"Star Command. Most of the teams have left; Nebula's is the only one still here. They'll be leaving soon."

Jessie felt an icy hand of fear squeeze her heart and she looked up at Buzz, "You're gonna leave?"

He shook his head, "No. Actually, Jessie, I – " a knock on the bedroom door interrupted his sentence. "Come in," he called. He stood as Commander Nebula entered the room, "Hello, sir."

The older man smiled, "I think we're a bit beyond that, don't you, Buzz?"

Buzz grinned, "Sorry; force of habit."

"Understood. We are almost ready for launch, but there was something else I want to take care of." He turned and addressed Jessie. "I understand from Cadet Nova that you buried your brother yourself." Jessie nodded and he continued, "Did you mark the gravesite?"

"Not so as anyone would really know what it was, no."

"Do you remember where it is?"

She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, "F'course."

"If you would provide us with that location, and give us your permission, I would like to exhume the Sheriff's remains and give them a proper burial at the location of your choosing."

"You would do that?"

Nebula sighed, "Miss Pride, you were framed for a crime and suffered tremendously for it. I would see Star Command do something to right that."

She smiled softly, overcome momentarily by gratitude. She told him where to find Woody's grave and added, "There's a plot, on the back of the ranch. Mom and Dad are already there…"

"We'll find it and come get you when we're ready. I'm sure you'd like to be able to pay your respects." He nodded to both Jessie and Buzz and left the room.

About half an hour passed before Nebula returned, giving Jessie just enough time to wash up and change clothes. He led Buzz and Jessie to the family graveyard where there was a fresh hole in the earth. Next to it was a simple wooden coffin and Jessie tightened her hold on Buzz's hand; she did not cry, though. Not even at the kind words shared by each of the Rangers; she felt wrung out from the night before. Buzz took his turn to speak and was the first to shovel dirt on to the lowered coffin.

After the brief ceremony, Nebula clasped Buzz's hand, "I wish you all the best, my boy. Farewell," he held up his hand and turned back towards the rocket.

Mira grabbed Buzz in a quick hug, "You better keep in touch, Cap."

He smiled, "I will, don't worry. Take care of Booster and X-R for me. You're going to make a great Captain one day; make sure I know when you get your promotion."

Booster and X-R both made similar goodbyes, Booster all but blubbering "It's been an honor, sir".

They were about halfway back to the house when they heard the whine of engines. Jessie wrapped her arm around Buzz's waist and they watched the spaceship take off, disappearing into the ever-darkening sky. She looked up at him, "Why were they sayin' good-bye, like they were never gonna see you again?"

He turned towards her and took her hands in his, "Because they won't; at least, not as a Space Ranger. I resigned Star Command."

"What?! When?"

"While you were sleeping, actually. But I had made the decision before that. You think I would abandon you, after everything that has happened?"

Jessie's voice was fraught with apprehension, "Will you be safe? I mean, Zurg is still out there, an' what if something happens again? What if you-"

He placed a finger on her lips, "I may not be in Star Command, but they are still going to be looking out for me. I promise I will be safe here."

"But –you…what are ya gonna find to do around here?"

"That depends on you."

"On me? How?"

"Now that your name is cleared, you're acting Sheriff again."

"Yeah, I guess," she nodded slowly, "but only until I can find a suitable candidate to take my place. This was Woody's love, but it's not really been mine."

He smiled, "Well, allow me to present a suitable candidate. I already have law enforcement experience, I have an established rapport with the townsfolk, and," he cupped a hand on her cheek, "I want to take it on in Woody's memory. Please."

She stared at him, marveling at how much love she felt for him, "Would you wear his badge?"

"I would be honored."

"We can see the Mayor tomorrow and get you sworn in." She leaned up and kissed him, softly, sweetly, but not without a tinge of sadness.

Buzz looked down at the woman he loved and ran his thumb over her cheek, "I know that things are going to be tough for a while, and I know that the road ahead isn't always going to be easy, but I swear to you, Jessie, that we will walk it together. Always."

Jessie smiled and repeated the kiss, "I like the sound of that. Come on; let's go home."

"That sounds good." She sat up fully and reached for the spoon.

Buzz shook his head and pulled it just out of her reach, "No, please; let me." He brought the spoon to her lips.

She took small sips of the warm liquid. Her stomach clamored for more, but Buzz made sure she did not overdo it. "What's goin' on out there, anyway?" she nodded towards the windows that looked out on the back yard.


End file.
